


The Blackest Day

by geewizzle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 4x20, ed comes to the rescue, ed is redeemed, ed realises lee is using him, edward is starting to not be an idiot anymore, fixing ed's character, major fix-it in fact, oswald is hurt, ultimatum between os and lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewizzle/pseuds/geewizzle
Summary: In the midst of Gotham's mass evacuation, and being stuck in yet another identity crisis by working alongside Lee Thompkins, Edward is itching to find a sense of clarity. He knows there is only one person who accepts him for who he is, someone who wouldn't try to change him unlike the woman he is currently with.When numerous explosions go off around the city, being aware of who may be trapped in the wreckage, Edward must choose between safety and comfort within Lee Thompkins or danger and risk within Oswald Cobblepot.





	1. Fire that surrounds you

**Author's Note:**

> You should've known better  
> Than to have, to let her  
> Get you under her spell of the weather  
> I got you where I want you  
> You did it, I never  
> I'm falling for forever  
> I'm playing head games with you  
> Got you where I want you  
> I got you, I got you  
> I got you where I want you now

Edward, couldn't for the life of himself, comprehend how he had gotten into the situation Lee bestowed upon him.

Here he was, standing in Lee's rundown apartment in the Narrows after robbing his fourth of the many banks in Gotham for Leslie Thompkins.  
The money wasn't even for herself, nor for Edward, but the people that were struggling to survive in the Narrows. 

The lowlife, meaningless, scum of the earth civilians that dwelled in the shadows of Gotham's highlight.

The forgotten ones, the ones that didn't matter. And yet, Edward found himself caring for them as Lee did.

It wasn't until he betrayed his newly reunited friend, Oswald, once again that he realised how attached he found himself to Lee. His second chance at a cherished friendship with Oswald dissipated by his own hands and loyalty to a different partner.

Though, Edward wondered whether he could consider Lee a friend. They were partners in crime no doubt, but he struggled to decipher what light Lee saw Ed in. As naive as Edward used to be when it came to other people's affections and emotions towards him, he was confident that Lee was using him. At least until she could 'cure' Edward from his alias as 'The Riddler'.

She had told him numerous times before that she had missed 'the old' Edward, and how she wished to see him again. The friends that they were when they both worked for the GCPD. A past that could never be recreated. They had both changed drastically, possibly irreversibly. And Ed despised who he used to be, how he was treated.

He never wanted to go back to being weak, anxious and powerless amongst the society of Gotham. So he questioned what his true motives were behind helping Lee in the Narrows. He was becoming a version of his past, one that had a strong morale and cared for the less fortunate, only now he had power and influence.

But that wasn't Edward. He only envisions himself as a villain, unrestrained and unapologetic towards his tactics and means of action.

A version Lee could never accept, and he wonders why he even cares.

He quickly walked into the murky bathroom, cupping water from the rusty faucet into his hands and splashing it onto his face. Making an attempt to cleanse himself from his clouded thoughts.

"You know there is only one person who sees you for who you truly are"

Edward jumped slightly at his reflection's sudden animation in the mirror in front of him. He didn't intend his deep contemplation to summon the other Edward, but he appeared nonetheless.

He moved his head upwards to stare into the mirror, back at his reflected self. He had only spoken to the other Edward once after his reformation into The Riddler, and that had been some weeks ago. Back when he found himself in a similar contemplation over his feelings towards Lee Thompkins.

"What are you talking about?" he spat.

Edward knew exactly who his reflection was talking about. How could he not when his other self knows all of his intrinsic thoughts and desires.

"You're in a crisis, not exactly unusual for you though is it Eddie?" he smirked from the mirror.

"You try and convince yourself that you're doing all of this scheming and planning over tame heists and placid acts of destruction for Lee. But, you're loosing sight of yourself Eddie"

Edward scoffed at his reflection, though he knew he was correct.

"I know well who I am! I just-"

"Just what Eddie?" Ed interjected for himself, "Just need to gain Lee's trust? Her feelings?"

Edward glared back at himself for a moment in contempt.

"You have no reason to stay with Lee, she serves no beneficial purpose to you. We were most powerful when we were alone. You staying with her, you're slipping way from who you are".

The sound of Lee's hurried footsteps approaching the bathroom suddenly became audible. Ed quickly turned around, his eyes meeting with a stressed out Lee Thompkins standing in the doorway.

"The entire city is being evacuated tomorrow. Tonight, we have to make sure everyone gets what they need so they can support themselves on the outside".

Ed furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why, what happened?"

She sighed out of frustration.

"There's bombs scattered all over the city. I'm not sure who placed them there but whoever they are, they want to tear everything to the ground. The GCPD is making everyone leave tomorrow morning, and we need to make sure that no one gets left behind".

Ed stood still in silence, his occupation to the people of the Narrows once again in question. Why should he care? He could just take all the cash that he had stolen that night and leave the next morning a lone wolf.

But he couldn't do that, he was too much of a coward and too pathetically attached to Lee to betray her. It frustrated him to no end why that was. He thought he had gotten smarter and stronger ever since Oswald helped free him. Alas, he was freed only to find himself trapped in a different prison by Lee Thompkins.

"We better make sure everyone packs their bags then". 

 

-

It was a quiet drive towards Gotham bridge, not to mention the traffic was suffocating which made for an excruciatingly slow evacuation. 

Ed was occupied with his own taunting thoughts again, while Lee was worried out of her mind.

"You've lost yourself Eddie. You're so moronic that you have yet to realise that we've switched places again!" He heard himself gloat.

'That couldn't be true could it?', he thought back to himself. 

He was The Riddler, he robbed banks, he was a genius! He was the host of a torturous riddle game show for Christ sake!

"Though your actions may say otherwise, you're still a imbecilic idiot inside your head Eddie".

"Shut up!" Ed said out loud on impulse.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Lee shouted back, her patience with both Ed's silence and the traffic in front of her putting her on edge.

"Sorry, just forget I said anything. How long until we get to Gotham bridge?"

Lee looked out to the horizon, faintly seeing the outline of the bridge's structure in the distance.  
"Not too far, maybe another hour. I just hope who ever is planning to detonate those bombs are generous enough to give us more time"

Ed hummed in response, no longer really caring whether or not the people of the Narrows got out of Gotham safely. His thoughts were too preoccupied. He hadn't felt this dissociative and confused with himself since before he reunited with Oswald in Arkham. 

He sighed and stared out of the car window beside him. They were right into the heart of the city now.  
To his left GCPD officers were directing the crowded cars through megaphones and to his right, flows of civilians were accumulating into a mob on the streets, anxiously rushing to escape their doomed city.

'So this is what it's come to' Ed thought to himself.  
'This is how Gotham will meet its inevitable demise. Faded into dust and rubble, empty of any life'.

A black car caught Ed's attention as he stared out onto the streets. Instead of driving away from the narrow main road, it was driving down it towards a large warehouse behind the GCPD.

Ed watched incredulously as it pulled up on the side of the building in his view, and watched the figures step out of the vehicle. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion once more, as he realised Oswald and Grundy were stumbling out of the car, guns in both of their hands.

"Oswald?" Ed asked quietly, completely forgetting that Lee was also in the car with him.

He watched a few more cars pull up as the pair went inside, this time Barbara and Tabitha emerged along with a few other ladies holding similar weaponry as Grundy and Oswald.

"Ed, c'mon stay focused" Lee told him, moving her right hand from the steering wheel to lay on Ed's shoulder. It was a lousy attempt at comfort, as the tall man was much more concerned with what was happening outside of their car. 

But he pulled back in a huff, shifting his body to he was facing the front window once again. He was bored out of his brain, he needed a piece of mind, something to keep him entertained. He felt like he would fall back into the pit of insanity the longer he sat silent in the dusty car.

The traffic that encompassed Lee's car was now beginning to speed up, if only in the slightest. She turned right down the main road, and opened her window beside her slightly as if to help air out the tension between her and Ed. The billowing of Gothamites were a cacophony that filled their ears and brought great sadness to Lee. The city that she had grown to love and then despise was now on the edge of final destruction. 

From his passenger window, Ed could see a figure in purple making his way towards the same warehouse that Oswald was in. He watched closely as numerous other figures followed behind holding much larger guns then his old friend's carried beforehand. His eyes widened when the goons surrounded the building in sync and Edward rationalised that Oswald was going to be ambushed. He suddenly felt a great urgency to do something, to put his current duties to Lee aside to help his old friends. After all the pain he had caused, he owed them that much. 

"Lee, I just saw a gang holding very large guns follow Oswald and Grundy into a warehouse. I-I fear they're going to get hurt, we should do something" Ed stuttered out to his partner, anxious for her response. 

"Our priorities are with the people of the Narrows. We aren't going anywhere until everyone has safely crossed the bridge" Lee said, her head focused on the road. 

"Yes, of course but-"

"But what Ed?" Lee suddenly interjected, snappishly. "I'm not concerned with what Oswald and his friends are doing. If they want to get themselves killed, that's not my problem and it shouldn't be yours either". 

Ed sat quiet in his seat, looking down at the dashboard in obedience. He felt trapped, unable to make decisions for himself. And yet, another part of him told him to forget Lee's pleas and to run after Oswald by his own free will. He twiddled his thumbs as he struggled to summon a reply for Lee. Instead, he looked out his window once more, trying to observe anything if he could inside that warehouse.


	2. There are violets in your eyes

Half an hour had passed since Edward last saw a glimpse of that intriguing warehouse before Lee drove them further up the crammed main road. A large quantity of Gothamites had already sort refuge on the bridge, leaving Ed, Lee and only about a quarter of the city's population left to cross.

The tension between Edward and Lee was as tense as ever the longer they both remained silent. Lee turned to Ed in concern, he had never been this quiet around her before. He always had something to say or to critique or analyse.

"Ed you seem, off. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked softly, biting the bullet finally.

Ed continued to stare blankly out the window beside him and shrugged his shoulders.

"You carry me everywhere you go, and yet I am never heavy. What am I?" he asked towards the macabre streets.

Lee looked at Edward questioningly, not expecting him to ask her a riddle.

"Your name. What's wrong with your name Ed?" she asked him, confused by what this riddle meant.

Ed turned to her slightly, "It's not my name that is wrong, but the man who comes with it. Lately, I-I can't help but feel lost between the two men that harbour this brain. I can't decipher which one of them is who I currently am, and which is who I wish to be".

Lee let out a sigh and closed her eyes with a gentle smile. She looked over to him sympathetically, patting her arm on his shoulder once more so he would turn and face her properly.

"You are Edward Nygma, the man who saved me from the GCPD. The man who risked his life over many nights to help save the lives of the Narrows. You're one of the smartest men that I have ever met and you are also one of my dearest friends".

"Friends" Ed huffed out, was that really all they were.

Lee looked back at Ed with worry in her eyes. The man was indeed an enigma.

Suddenly, a deafening 'BOOM!' ripped through the streets, startling both Ed and Lee. They frantically looked out the windows, trying to find the source of the noise. An explosion of fire and dust was crumbling one of the buildings not too far behind them, causing the crowd to panic even further.

"We're running out of time!" Lee shouted, pushing her hand onto the cars horn in a helpless attempt to speed up the traffic. Ed steadied her arm stopping her from pressing the button any further. He pushed his glasses back up to his face and swallowed. Lee couldn't help but look back at him perplexed, what was this man thinking?

Ed's eyes were sharp in a way that Lee hadn't seen from him since before they were friends.

"Lee, the explosion it must have come from that warehouse where Oswald is. It came from the same direction we have to go back" he told her, his voice rough with nervousness. There was something deep inside Edward that he was holding back, his internal restrain on himself was almost visible.

"Our priority is with the Narrows. Even if we got out the car and left, there is no way we would make it back in time before they close the bridge" Lee argued, shifting her arm out of Ed's grasp.

"I owe a great deal to Oswald. I have been a coward and have betrayed him one too many times" Ed began, "I couldn't care less about the Narrows, I'd rather position my duties towards making sure my friend is okay".

Lee's eyes widened at his sudden sense of righteousness. "Ed, what is this about?"

Ignoring her, Ed shifted away from Lee to open his car door. He fiddled with the handle before realising Lee had locked his door from her side. 

"Lee, open my door" He ordered, failing to look back at his partner. 

Lee fixed her hand over the lock switch, pressing down on it for a moment before releasing it in defeat. She could never win against Ed. 

"Fine, you want to get yourself killed, go right ahead" she threatened, dark brown eyes fixed on the man beside her. 

Ed's car door opened swiftly, and he stumbled out of the vehicle, ignoring Lee's threat once more. He looked back at her at he closed the door behind him, feeling a slight sense of guilt. Lee looked back up at Ed, every trace of malice leaving her face and instead being replaced with sympathy. 

"Be careful" she whispered more to herself then to Ed, as he hastily ran off in between the cars that littered the road. 

She continued to watch the tall man as he disappeared into the distance behind her. She sat there stunned, as her partner went after a man he had only recently betrayed because of her. He was slipping away from her grip and falling deeper into the black demented abyss of his other halve's mind. 

Lee hesitated for a moment, pondering whether she should go after him and save him from himself. She had already made so much progress with him. She felt he may finally be on the cusp of reformation if he were able to care for her and the Narrows and still wear the title as 'The Riddler'. 

"For Christ stake" she said to herself out loud, before parking the car and getting out to go after Edward. 

-

The flooded screams and cries from the civilians that surrounded Edward, were doing well to drown out the sounds of his own thoughts. He felt completely numb, as if his legs were carrying him on their own accord. He was breathless and his heart ached as he refused to stop running until he got to that warehouse. He was careful to dodge cars and strangers who tried to grab him in outrage, recognising his frantic form as the notorious 'Riddler' who was still at large. 

The police didn't care to listen to those who pointed Ed out to them though, they were much too concerned with their duties of getting everyone over Gotham bridge. Ed stopped for a second, his head spinning, lights flashing in front of his eyes in a blizzard of colours that he couldn't quite comprehend. He felt as if he could throw up, utterly dizzy and disoriented. He collapsed on the pavement to rest for a moment, heaving for air. 

Another ghastly 'BOOM!' consumed the audibility of the streets, and following it were the terrified screams of Gothamites in response. Ed slowly looked up, observing more buildings crashing to the ground in a flaming ball of fire and dust. They fell down gracefully, like glaciers crashing into the freezing water below. Ed had lived in Gotham his whole life, and though he never had fond memories of the city growing up, he had felt indebted to Gotham for allowing him to grow into the man who he had always wished to be. He had since made new memories with friends and enemies alike, which had given Edward a newfound appreciation for the gritty and glamorous city. He would loathe to see it destroyed now in all it's glory. 

Edward got up, his eyes following the trail of black smoke as it lead straight to the warehouse where he witnessed Oswald go into. He began running again, his destination now not too far ahead. 

The further he ran towards the clouds of dust, the more isolated he became. The once billowing voices of millions surrounding Ed was now gone, as the streets that surrounded him were completely desolate. He began coughing uncontrollably as the dust caught in his heaving lungs and he quickly covered his nose with his arm. Ed struggled to see how, as the dust was as thick as fog on a frosty winters morning. However, he knew he was close. He hadn't stopped to wonder why he instinctively felt that he had to go after Oswald. He knew primitively, he didn't have to wonder anything, he knew exactly why. 

Ed used his free hand to help air out the dust that surrounded him. He squinted his eyes to try and make out whether or not the building in front of him was the one he was hoping to find. He coughed a few more times as the dust danced around his body. Still not completely clear visioned of his surroundings, Ed carefully began walking up the cobblestone steps. There were bricks that were crumbled sporadically around the entrance, no doubt from the first blast. Edward used the handrail for support, which reminded him of Oswald hobbling up the steps. He made it to the entrance of the building, and inside the damage was even more grand. It was completely black from dust consuming all ounces of light seeping in. The roof had caved all the way in and more bricks and rubble from the walls had crushed the floor. 

Ed tried to make out any movement or noise inside that alerted him that anyone was there. He slowly moved closer, through the entrance with his hand still covering his face for respiratory protection. He detected a soft cry somewhere deep inside the warehouse. It was quiet but enough to give Ed hope that someone may have survived the infrastructure's collapse. 

"Hello!" Ed shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth so his voice would ring out in an echo. 

He stood stiffly still, anticipating any form of response. The same soft cry became known to Edward's ears once more, and he took that as consolidation enough that someone else was there with him. 

Without letting another thought capture his mind, a more dominant voice told him to 'Run'. And so, he did. He ran through the black dust that burned his lungs once he let his arm fall from his face so he could rush towards the faint voice. 

"Argh!" The voice shrieked in pain, growing louder the closer that Edward ran towards it. Ed recognised it as being none other then Oswald's cry of pain. It was a similar cry to when he whined about his leg as it stiffened during the colder seasons, back when Oswald was Mayor and Ed was his right hand man. Which seemed like a lifetime ago. It was drawn out in agony but soft and quiet as he was often ashamed to vocalise his own pain. The memory was overshadowed with Ed's own melancholy, and a strong arrow of guilt piercing his gut. 

Delicately, Edward moved towards a crouched black figure through they greyed decay of the building. It was Oswald, lying on the floor with both hands to his face and his knees up to his chest as he continued to quietly cry out in pain. Ed's eyes softened as he observed is old friend's vulnerability in that moment. He was alone and left to die as the city he ruled burned around him. His appearance resembled that of a bird with broken wings who had fallen during flight, and had now accepted it's untimely fate. 

Ed slowly stepped in front of Oswald so he would notice his presence. He crouched to his knees so he was level with his old friend's aching body. Oswald's sniffling stopped for a moment in shock, as he noticed somebody was there with him. He cautiously looked up, his long black hair dishevelled and covering his eyes. They widened with disbelief, as they landed on Ed's face. 

"Ed?" Oswald chocked out, barely sounding like the snobby and articulate crime boss that Edward had grown so accustomed to. 

Oswald appeared as if he were about to cry as tears were accumulating around his eyes. Ed wouldn't decide whether it was from the dust or from his own sudden appearance. He gingerly brought his hand to cup the side of Oswald's face, brushing back his black bangs so he could inspect him properly. It was clearly obvious that the smaller man was hurt quite badly. There were multiple bruises and red scratches on his face, but he was free from any debris trapping him. 

"Ed?" Oswald asked again, still very well confused towards Ed's appearance, previously believing he was going to die there alone in the dark. 

Ed gave him a sympathetic look, he didn't know what to say or really where to begin. 

"What happened Oswald?" He asked hoarsely, trying his best to avoid choking on dust once more. 

Oswald continued to look up at him, his mouth agape. He hadn't completely processed just what had happened in that building himself, but he felt he owed Ed an explanation nevertheless for finding him. He wasn't even sure if he could trust Ed after he had betrayed him yet again in that bank vault a few weeks back. However, given their current situation Oswald no longer cared. Someone he had long adored came to find him in his presumably final moments, and that was sentiment enough. 

"Jeremiah Valeska and his cronies" He began, his voice just as hoarse as Edwards if not worse, "we were ambushed...they let off a bomb...the others escaped but...me with my leg". 

Oswald's eyes dropped to the floor in shame, "I was too slow". 

"They left you behind?" Edward asked regrettably, but not entirely surprised that the others would betray Oswald as they did. 

"Yes" he whispered out. 

He shrieked out in another fit of pain after that, immediately gripping his leg to try and soothe it's ache. Ed looked down at Oswald helplessly, wishing that there was something he could do. He knew he needed to talk to him properly, but that would have to wait. Oswald's livelihood in that moment was of higher priority then Ed's crowded consciousness. 

"Here, I'll lift you up" Edward offered, seeing as there was no way that Oswald would be able to support himself if they were to escape the building.

"Ed, no, listen to me!" the smaller man suddenly outburst, fear and realisation taking hold of him. He hastily gripped Edward's forearms in his small hands, as an attempt to make Ed look at him closely. 

"What is it Oswald?" Ed whispered, his eyes cast downward at the fragile man beneath him. He lifted one of his hands to soothingly rub one of Oswald's as it clasped around his own arm, in attempt to comfort. 

Oswald looked at Ed in hopeless realisation, feeling unjustly guilty that Edward had found him. 

"There is another bomb in here" tears were now trickling down his face, "Jeremiah said it was to go off if the first one did not already kill everyone".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe this is going to be longer then three parts ahaha I wasn't preparing for this chapter to be so long but anywho. Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Guns that blaze around you

"Just leave Ed!" Oswald yelled up at his old friend, defeated and exhausted.   
He hadn't yet had a proper moment to dissect why Ed was here, with him, when the city was in its own apocalypse. Oswald was still furious over Ed's betrayal and bitterly heartbroken over him choosing Lee Thompkins after Oswald tried so hard to show Ed that he was the only one who could see him for who he truly was. 

Edward coming for him now, in the brink of Oswald's own isolated demise was insulting. How dare he come for him now, for enlightenment or forgiveness or whatever his motivations were. 

"I'm not leaving you!" Edward shouted back, his eyes pained as he searched the face of the smaller man beneath him. He was still holding him close with shaky hands, delicately as if he were a china doll. 

Oswald glared up at his ex-lover turned enemy, he couldn't decipher Ed's angle. Why was he so insistent on staying with him? 

He said nothing and stayed perfectly still, encouraging the notion that he wasn't going to comply until Ed explained himself. Oswald's stubbornness was more then familiar to Edward, it gave off a sense of bittersweet nostalgia. Nevertheless it frustrated him as it always had. 

"Oswald, please. There are bombs all over the city, and if we are to have a chance on the outside we need to leave now", Edward pleaded.

The softness in the younger man's voice touched a forbidden part of Oswald's heart that he had kept hidden away from plain sight after he was first heartbroken. It was how genuine Edward sounded, how kind and caring he seemed. It helped bring some of his guard against the other man down, only if momentarily. 

"No, if we're both going to die in the next few minutes, the least you owe me is an explanation for what brought you here" Oswald spoke quietly now, tears from earlier still present down his cheeks. 

Edward knelt there, taken back and mentally unprepared. He himself couldn't understand why he went after Oswald, not in a way that he could articulate. 

"Not here" he hoarsely spoke, "I will explain later after we get out". 

It was a poor explanation, well it wasn't one at all. It was far less then what Oswald deserved to hear. Edward knew that, and he couldn't help but feel abundantly guilty as he looked down at Oswald's response to his words. He felt sorry for Edward, that he could never seem to admit even his most tangible thoughts and desires. He purposely blinded himself from a truth that he refused to hear, and it was slowly killing him. 

"E-Ed" Oswald pleaded in a broken sob, more tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Edward grasped the sides of Oswald's face in his hands, forcing the smaller man to look directly up into at him. 

"I've done so many horrible things to you, and I don't deserve you're forgiveness. But if I am to explain to you how sorry I am, and why I am here I need more time. That is what you deserve, and I can't do that here. Not while we are in such danger". 

Oswald's eyes widened at the confession. Ed spoke with such confidence and sincerity in his words, in a manner that Oswald had never experienced from him before. Perhaps the younger man had truly changed and evolved. 

"Okay" Oswald submitted, he had nothing but his life to lose. 

He let Ed lift him up and hold his fractured body in his arms. He awkwardly wrapped one of his arms around Ed's neck so he was secure and wouldn't fall as the taller man slowly stood up. 

Edward tightened his grip on Oswald, determined to keep him safe and secure as he began running out of the warehouse. Oswald shut his eyes as Ed ran, anticipating the moment when the bomb inside the building would go off and kill them both in a fiery blaze. 

But as the darkness behind his eyes slowly grew into light, he opened them to view daylight sky behind the man that had saved him. 

Ed kept running. He was quickly losing his breath as he wasn't used to running so quickly with another person's weight under his arms, but he refused to stop until both he and Oswald were at a safe distance from the warehouse. 

They passed the city streets, even more chillingly desolate as more Gothamites had abandoned their homes. The air was crisp and dirty which was natural, but the two men felt an ominous hue drift around them. The harrowing realisation that the city they both had built a home in threatened to be completely demolished if it could not be saved. 

Ed ran through North City Park and decided to finally stop there, considering it safe enough for Oswald and him to rest for a moment. He gently let Oswald down onto the plush grass as he tried to catch his breath. Both men observed the world around them and tried to savour the beautiful city scape while they still could. They were both breathing heavily out of exhaustion but also disbelief that their gothic and gorgeous city would soon be destroyed. 

A blast could be heard somewhere in the distance, undoubtedly from the warehouse that the two had just escaped from. 

"We need to get to Gotham bridge" Ed spoke in between breaths, still looking at the skyscrapers. "That's where everyone else is, it's the only way we have a chance out". 

Oswald nodded sombrely in response, still envisioning his empire disintegrating into ash along with his city. 

"What will we do then?" He asked quietly. 

Ed then looked down at him, "I-".

"Ed!" a feminine voice interjected, one that Oswald loathed beyond enunciation. 

Lee Thompkins quickly ran towards both men low in the soft grass. She appeared shocked to see that Ed had successfully managed to escape the building alive, let alone with Oswald calm and not spitting at the both of them. 

"Ed! What is going on? We need to leave now, nearly everyone has been evacuated!"

She scowled down at Oswald, holding her hands to her hips. The smaller man, though confused at her sudden appearance, gave Lee a similar look in return.   
Ed was just as confused as Oswald was, he had already assumed that Lee had crossed the bridge by now with her people. He couldn't understand his feelings towards her going after him. 

"What are you doing here, why did you go after me?" He questioned. 

"Because I didn't want you getting yourself killed! I thought I could talk you into getting back the car. But I lost you when you went into the warehouse that's now demolished, just like the rest of the city soon will be". 

Ed huffed at Lee's presumptuousness, she didn't like that he had went after Oswald. She had made such an effort as to risk getting herself killed to try and save him from finding Oswald, but why? 

"You risked your own life going after me, why would you do that? You could be safe over the bridge by now" He asked while briskly getting up, leaving Oswald's side. 

Lee sighed and looked to the streets around the three of them, searching for the right words. 

"I need you Ed, I couldn't have done any of this without you" Lee began, walking up to Ed so they were face to face. 

"I need you by my side, we have accomplished so much together", she spoke softly, looking down at Ed's lips and then back up to his eyes. 

Ed's breathing quickened as the heat between the two cultivated. All he had ever wanted was to feel needed, wanted, desired. 

Lee stepped closer once more, challenging Ed's personal space. She took one of Ed's hands in hers and rubbed it soothingly. 

"I don't want to lose you".

Ed swallowed out of hesitation, he was evolving back into the 'jittery, nervous' Ed that he used to be. Oswald could see it happening before him. The man who had shown courage and bravery saving him from his inevitable demise just previously was slipping away. Lee wanted Ed, but not the man that he had become. Oswald wouldn't stand to see Ed fall prison to Lee's manipulation and his own mind once again.

"I believe not!" Oswald snapped, shuffling to a sitting position. He stumbled as he tried his best to stand up with his useless legs. Ed offered his arms as he noticed Oswald was struggling, to which the latter quickly held onto. Oswald looked at Ed sympathetically, touched that Ed offered to help him stand even while under Lee's trance. 

Oswald turned his head towards Lee, his sad smile turning into a grimace. 

"You don't need Ed, you just want to change him back into the man he used to be. Shame on you Lee. How dare you try and manipulate him with your false affections" He snapped, suddenly feeling much stronger. 

Lee was about to retort, but Oswald stopped her before she could. 

"I know that both Ed and I have been unkind to each other, to say the least", he started, turning to Ed kindly and then back to Lee. 

"But I would never use his heart against him, I did that once and it was the worst mistake that I have ever made. I still regret it to this day". 

Edward's eyes widened at Oswald's words, slowly drawing his attention away from Lee.   
Oswald then properly turned to Ed, still holding onto his arms for leverage. His eyes sad and dare Ed say it, forgiving. 

"I see Ed for who he truly is, both sides of him. I see the nerdy, excited Edward Nygma who would happily sit beside me near the fire after an exceptionally stressful mayoral meeting, and would just listen to me ramble and would never say a word of judgement. The man who sang and played the piano for me while I was grieving for my passing mother. The man who nursed me back to health after he found me clinging to life in the woods" Oswald recollected, his eyes watering as he pondered on the grand memories that he shared with Edward. 

"The man who stole my heart for the very first time, and saved my life many times over" 

Ed smiled down at Oswald, his lips trembling as he too was revelling on the memories.   
Oswald then broke their gaze to look at Lee, his expression now dark, starkly contrasting his previous look.

"I also see The Riddler, the brilliant man with a genius intellect and a dark impulse. The man who uses riddles to outsmart his enemies and uses his brain to meticulously commit crimes undetected. The man who mirrors my own murderous desires and understands me in a way that no one else ever could"

Lee looked at Oswald like a dear in headlights, completely stunned. She didn't realise that both he and Ed shared such memories. 

"I see the man that you could never wholly accept, the man who he was made to be". 

Lee then turned to Ed, and sighed sadly. She knew Oswald was right, and she assumed that Edward knew this too. It was no lie that Lee disliked the dark side of Edward, the one who she had begged him to keep hidden. 

"I guess you are right Oswald, I don't like the man who Edward was. Though I don't forgive him for some of the things that he has done, I still believe that there is goodness in him. His caring for the Narrows has shown me that the man who is selfless is still in there"

Edward, who had remained silent while the other two had been discussing their feelings towards who Ed was, stepped forward. As Oswald was still clinging to Edward for leg support, he too stepped forward. The taller man adjusted his glasses, looking down before letting out an a contemplative sigh.   
He could no longer lie to himself, or to the only two people who had ever shown true kindness towards him. 

Edward then looked up at Lee determinedly, "Lee, I am sorry but I owe my loyalty to Oswald. You tried to change me back into the man who I was imprisoned in, and Oswald liberated me". 

Lee nodded her head in understanding, not entirely surprised in Ed's words, just disappointed. 

"There's about two hours left until all the bombs are meant to go off. I hope that gives you both enough time to talk things over and get over the bridge", Lee said before looking at both Ed and Oswald together and walking back towards her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't want to completely antagonise Lee bc she is still a queen so I hope this somewhat redeems her. Also trying to redeem Ed is a lot fucking harder then I thought. I hope you all felt this one in the heart because writing the second half at least was very :(((


	4. Falling for forever

Lee quickly disappeared into the ash and grey-scale buildings that made up the horizon, behind the two men still standing in the abandoned park.

They were both alone now, isolated by their city's impending doom and forced to work together if they were both stay alive. It's not unlike how they have had to work together before to save themselves, although their time locked in cages by the Court of Owls was met with selfish and vengeful motivations. Oswald can now look at Edward with a wavering sense of uncertainty that was strangely comforting. For that uncertainty had the potential of converging into either trust or resentment only by Ed's forthcoming actions. The taller man could either reform himself and gain Oswald's valuable trust for good, or they could both help each other and just simply coexist on the outskirts of Gotham, separated and alone just like everyone else. It was the possibility of Ed's actions so far being genuine that gave Oswald some sense of comfort.

Oswald then turned to Ed, his hands slowly loosening from the younger man's arms as he tried to steady himself. Ed noticed what Oswald was doing and looked down at the shorter man in alarm, bracing himself to pick Oswald up if he were to fall. Oswald shifted the weight on his legs in a wobbly manner before balancing both of his feet on the ground and let go of Ed. He let out a sigh, before turning his head towards Ed once more.

"I don't have a car, how are we going to get to the bridge?" he asked.

Ed, lost in his thoughts, paused for a moment before responding.

"I came here with Lee, I could try hijacking one of the cars that have been left here on the streets".

Oswald nodded at Ed's plausible idea. There were cars littered all over the streets that had been abandoned by Gothamites that were too impatient by the city's traffic during the mass panic, taking one of them only seemed logical.

Ed glanced over at Oswald once more with worried eyes, but decided not to act on his thoughts. Oswald was strong, he had proven that to himself time and time again. If he really needed Ed's help walking he would ask.

"Okay, shall we get going?" Oswald awkwardly asked Ed, waiting for him to take the lead.

"Yes, let's go" Ed quickly responded, defiantly. He swiftly made his way over towards one of the cars that were parked on the sidewalk and walked over to the driver's side of the car. He spotted the keys left on the seat and was pleased to find that the car door was unlocked. Without a moment to lose, Ed opened the car door and started up the car, waiting for Oswald to approach the passengers side.

Oswald was limping more slowly then usual, it was evident that he was in a great deal of pain. His face scrunched up with each delayed step that he took, and he folded his harms in his chest as if trying to muffle the pain that was down in his legs. Ed noticed this and his eyes fell in sympathy for poor Oswald, though he dared not to say anything about it. It was clear that Oswald was being brave for Edward's sake. The taller man had just faced his own cowardice and was struggling to remain brave against the part of himself that wanted to stay basking in ignorance. Oswald had to prove that he too could be strong despite what his inner self insisted.

Eventually, a heaving Oswald made his way to the passenger side of the car, and flopped in utterly more exhausted then earlier.

"Just drive!" he commanded before Ed could say anything. So, the younger man pulled out of the sidewalk and started speeding down the desolate road.

Ed was focused on the road, strategically trying to dodge the empty cars that were scattered, in order to effectively make their way to the bridge with the quickest route possible. Oswald remained silent, other then his heavy inhales and exhales of air as he tried rubbing his damaged ankle an an attempt to sooth it. Both men were silent, having nothing but the elephant in the room, well in this case car, to speak of. But Ed decided that would wait, as his main priority was bringing himself and Oswald over the bridge.

"Hmpf" Oswald muttered as he fell to the side of the car door due to Edward's high speed swerving and twisting around corners of the road. Ed himself wasn't paying much attention to how fast he was driving, it wasn't like there were any GCPD officers around to hand him a ticket.

Before long, both men could see the large architecture of Gotham Bridge in front of them. A sense of relief rushed over them as they could see only a small crowd of cars waiting at the exit which meant they wouldn't have to wait long to pass through to safety.

Ed closed his eyes and let out his own sigh of relief once he heard Oswald's.

"So, we just wait for them to let us in?" Oswald questioned, looking at Ed properly since entering the car.

"I believe so" Ed confirmed, watching the cars in front of them past smoothly through security.

"They will let us through won't they, I mean, you are still wanted by the GCPD. And I, well I'm sure they could come up with an excuse to leave me here as the city falls into ash" Oswald inquired, anxiety growing in his stomach as he pondered over whether or not freedom really was within reach.

He felt so certain of his demise when he was laying on the warehouse floor in pitch darkness, left to die completely alone. He had sombrely accepted his fate then, liberation now of such a scale seemed to good to be true.

"We should be fine Oswald, if Lee got across then so should we" Ed answered, though not entirely reassured in his own words.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, glaring coldly at each innocent citizen that made their way past the exit before him. Patience was never something Edward had an affinity towards. Especially not when the awkward tension in the car between he and his ex-best friend was suffocating and that their sheer survival risked on the both of them crossing the bridge.

"Well, I for one cannot stand waiting any longer" the Penguin suddenly snapped, winding down the window in an agitated manner.

He stuck his head out the window, catching the attention of the GCPD guards.

"I am Oswald Cobblepot, and if you know who I am then you know that I don't like waiting at the end of a line when my livelihood depends on crossing this bridge. I demand you let my friend and I cross immediately!" Oswald demanded.

The guards just looked at each other in amusement before shaking their heads.

"Go back to the city Penguin, only the good people deserve to cross".

Oswald's eyes widened at this, utterly insulted and enraged. His mouth gaped as he tried to think of a witty response, but was interrupted by Ed yanking his arm from the other side of the car.

"It's no use Oswald, look" Ed told the smaller man, pointing to the citizens on the other side of the bridge. There were hundreds of them shouting at the two villains, demanding they remain in the doomed city. Upholding a revolutionised Gotham, free from mobsters and terrorists and villainy.

Oswald looked back at the citizens and the guards who refused their entry with defeat and slowly sat back into his seat. Edward sat silent facing the dashboard for a moment, his eyes wondering as he pondered a new tactic. He wasn't going to let himself and Oswald burn along with the rest of the city. There had to be another way to outlive it.

Suddenly, Ed geared the car into 'reverse' and spooked Oswald by accelerating backwards down the road.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, flustered.

"Do you still have that safe house underground? The one underneath Town hall?" Ed asked monotonously in response.

Oswald just looked at Ed in confusion, but complied to answer nonetheless.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too far from here why?"

"Still remember the code to get in?" Ed responded again with another question.

"Of course, but Ed what are you-"

"If we can get underground, we should be protected from the blasts that the bombs will generate and hopefully, we'll be shielded from any building structures crumbling on top of us" Edward interjected, self assured with his newfound plan.

Ed's quick thinking brain put a relieved smile on the older man's face.

"Excellent, but quickly I am unsure of how much time we have left".

Ed then shifted the gear into 'drive' and began swerving and speeding towards Town hall.

"We best not waste any more time then". 

-

The two men entered the underground parlour kept hidden behind a back door of the town hall building. The cobblestone walls were an ice blue and chilled the entire room, causing Edward to shiver. It was small but comfortable enough for one or two persons to live within for a couple of weeks, perfect for surviving doomsday.

Oswald hobbled over to the large bed that resided in the middle of the room, and promptly sat down on its edge. He closed his eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, one that he had been holding in the entire drive.

Edward continued to observe the small room, still standing at the doorway. The room only consisted of a large bed, a small bedside table, a table with two chairs, a large cupboard and a connecting ensuite. It was incredibly cramped between the two, which means if either of them were to snap at the other they wouldn't exactly be able to get away. He quickly put the keys for the car down before rushing to the ensuite. Ed scooped up water streaming from the sink's faucet before splashing it onto his face in an attempt to cool his nerves and wash away sweat.

"There should be dry food in the cupboards if you're hungry" he heard Oswald suddenly mention from the other room.

Ed turned off the tap and patted his face with a plush towel folded neatly on the side of the sink. He entered the main room watching Oswald stare back at him with the save attentiveness.

They both knew the 'talk' that they both were inevitable to share was soon approaching. They had no more distractions to stall it now, as they were both completely alone with each other. Edward still couldn't summon up the right words to practise exactly what he would say to Oswald, everything he thought of didn't seem to suffice, they weren't a good enough apology for what he owed.

Oswald felt the same of course, though still unsure of what the other man wanted to tell him. He had some confessions of his own he wanted to share. If the two of them were to live in the tiny safe house and survive the apocalypse together, all thoughts had to be out in the open. But yet, Oswald still couldn't fathom Edward's angle. 

Edward slowly approached the bed, and promptly sad down besides Oswald. The shorter man turned to his accomplice, apprehensive for what the other man was about to say.

"We should talk now, get everything out in the open. It will make living here together for the next few days less uncomfortable"

Oswald only nodded in response, encouraging Ed to speak first.

Ed swallowed, refraining to meet Oswald's eyes before he began speaking.

"I don't know really where to start, I cannot even begin to say how sorry-" 

"Save it, Ed" Oswald abruptly interrupted, "I don't deserve an apology, I deserve beyond that!"

Ed paused for a moment, glancing up at Oswald for a second before dejectedly nodding, not bothering to fight against Oswald's words when he knew that the other man was speaking the truth. 

"I know, Oswald" he replied with a small voice. His refrain from arguing with Oswald only confused the other man more, he refused to give into Ed's appearance of authentic remorse. It was a trap surely. After all that the man had done to Oswald, how could he be genuine only now?

Oswald then stood up, distancing himself from Edward to stare down at him with defiance. 

"After all of the times you have betrayed me, how can I know that this isn't another trap?" He snapped. 

Ed looked up at Oswald and his eyes grew darker. Offended that Oswald wasn't taking his words seriously. Words that were taking every ounce of his ego to not hold back, because he knew now that they had to be said for both of their sake. 

"I chose you over her, remember?" Ed interrogated. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? I could have stayed with Lee and be off the island by now. But no, instead I chose to stay here with you".

"Oh, don't try and make me pity you, Ed" Oswald immediately spat. "Yes, you did save me but it hasn't been the first time where you've helped me, only so you could kill me later!"

Ed stared up at the older man wordless, he wasn't entirely wrong. He deserved all the accusations Oswald was throwing at him. All he could do was listen, and agree. That was what Oswald deserved, he deserved to have Edward submit to all of his accusations and heartbreak. 

"I know, and for that I am truly sorry" Ed began, to which Oswald scoffed at. 

"I was foolish Oswald, my actions of malice towards you have always been foolish and unjustifiably cruel" he confessed, catching Oswald eyes properly now. 

"For a while, I thought they held fair reasoning. But there is no endgame to this war between us. You apologised for the mistakes that you had made towards me in your letter, please let me finally do the same" Edward begged.

Oswald was at war with his emotions over whether or not he should let Edward continue. However, as he looked down at Ed's dark brown eyes, he reminded him of the Ed he knew as his Chief of Staff. His right-hand man and best friend who would do anything for him. Wholeheartedly genuine and pleading for forgiveness. 

Oswald silently nodded, before moving back to the bed to sit beside the sorrowful Edward. Ed flinched as the bed moved, expecting the other man to hurt him in some way. But instead, Oswald just turned to wait for Edward to continue. The taller man was thankful for this.

"I never should have locked you in that vault, I should have stayed with you after we reunited on that dreaded pier" he hoarsely spoke, still staring down at the carpet as he felt Oswald's eyes on him. 

"I never should have lost myself with Lee. I don't exactly know why I remained so loyal to her. She never wanted me to be the man you saw me to be, the potential I had. It has been months since I truly felt myself. She may have given me trust and power, but she never gave me love". 

"But that hasn't been the first time where you've let a woman change you into something you're not", Oswald responded, sighing with sympathy. 

"And you let it happen, you do it to yourself Ed" he accused. "Your desperate need for attention and validation only makes you weaker and into a person that you can barely recognise yourself". 

Edward could only look back at Oswald with shame and regret. His head hung low and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses out of frustration with himself. Oswald was nothing but completely right. A tingle of sympathy pierced Oswald's gut as he watched poor Edward torture himself. But Ed had to be strong and come to terms with himself, Oswald couldn't do it for him.

"I only ever felt complete as a person when I was with you. I was two halves of a broken man that became fully merged when you took me in from Arkham" Edward suddenly spoke, his voice small. "Even before that when you stayed in my apartment, it was the first time that I felt truly awakened with who I was. I don't think that I have ever felt as happy as I did when you were my friend"

Oswald's mouth opened involuntarily at Ed's words. The other man met his blue eyes once more, trying his best to show that he was being sincerely genuine, both to himself and to Oswald. 

"It was always you, all of this time. It's like you said yourself, you 'are the only person in the world who truly sees me for who I am'" Edward spoke, following with a small cough to help clear his throat. He could feel tears prickling his eyes and his throat begin to tighten. Oswald noticed this change in Ed's demeanour too, and slowly moved his body closer to Edward's on the bed in an attempt to comfort, and to let him know that he could trust Oswald. 

"Despite for how we have hurt each other over these past few years, you are the only person who ever cared and accepted all parts of me. You never tried to change me, you only ever tried to complete me" Edward said into Oswald's eyes, gently taking one of the smaller man's hands into his and shakily squeezing it with his own. He smiled down at Oswald, who now had tears falling gracefully down his cheeks at Edward's soft words. 

"You really are telling the truth aren't you?" Oswald said snuffly, smiling through his tears back up at Edward. Without breaking his gaze with Ed, he brought his other hand up and held Ed's free hand with his own. 

Edward nodded, rubbing both of Oswald's hands with his thumbs. 

"I believe that we are bound by some grand, unstoppable force. We always find our way back to each other, no matter how bad things grow between us. We have this eternal bond that can never be broken Oswald, and I believe that means something". 

Oswald couldn't help but agree. After everything that they have ever been through, they always found their ways back to each other, either out of hate or trust. But now Oswald could feel himself beginning to forgive Edward. He could see Ed's earnest remorse for all the wrongdoings he brought to Oswald, shining through his dark brown eyes. They say that the eyes are windows into the soul, and Oswald could see Ed's truly reformed soul reflecting through his. 

He broke the bond that held one of his and Ed's hands together to cup the side of the other man's face. Ed was not expecting the touch, but leaned into Oswald's warm hand nonetheless. 

"I am so very sorry Oswald, I don't expect you to trust me or forgive me, I just ask for you to believe my apology as being earnest". 

Oswald only closed his eyes, letting budding tears finally fall down his cheeks and down his neck. He breathed in and out audibly, as if to savour the moment. Edward watched the man before him as if he were a piece of art, meticulously analysing all of his expressions and movements in an attempt to decipher how he was feeling. 

"I do believe you, Edward" Oswald finally spoke, breaking the soft silence between them. He then opened his eyes once again, directly looking into Edwards. 

"You can't blame me for finding it very hard to trust you, but you still do mean a great deal to me. You always have my dear". 

Edward smiled at this, bringing his free hand on top of Oswald's that was holding his cheek. "You mean a lot to me too, Oswald". 

Oswald smiled back, now feeling candidly grateful for the events that had unfolded the past few hours, as they had brought he and Ed back together. 

"Perhaps, once Gotham starts rebuilding itself, we too can rebuild the bond between us?" Oswald asked hopefully. 

Ed nodded in agreement, wiping away his tears as he began to compose himself. "Though perhaps this time, we will build the foundations with trust and strength. A bond that is truly armoured and everlasting" he smiled.

Oswald chuckled, "Our bond shall be so strong that our enemies will fear it!"

Edward laughed back fondly, "The Penguin and The Riddler, true forces to be reckoned with!"

Abrupt rumbling from the city above startled Ed and Oswald as they both winced at the noise. The world above them was falling into ashes and being consumed by flames, and yet they both felt safe and secure in the small safe house. 

Oswald moved closer to Edward and rested his head on Ed's shoulder. In return, Ed gingerly held onto Oswald's hand, the two villains sharing a moment of peace together as they listened to the city they love destroy itself. 

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was SO LONG IM SORRY! But I feel like I just had to spew out everything that had to be said in this final chapter. I'm content with the ending, I wanted to make it accurate to how the characters currently feel about each other as much as I could, so no confessions of love or anything but as you can imagine, further down the road that would happen. I'm so pumped for season 5 of Gotham I am pretty confident that Ed and Os' friendship will get rebuilt, so this is also a nod to that theory.
> 
> THANK YOU so much for reading this story everyone!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a three part story and basically me trying to fix the lack of nygmobblepot and the Ed and Lee shitshow that Gotham have conjured up. I'm trying to keep it somewhat compliant and relevant to the actual story line of the last three episodes so it's not gonna be canon compliant but somewhat relevant and believable if that makes sense.


End file.
